Many lotions, creams, toothpastes, and other products have a tendency to cake and thus clog up discharge orifices through which they are normally dispensed, and, thus, it is desirable during periods of nonuse to somehow provide for the closing and the sealing of such orifices to preclude the admittance of ambient air. One prior dispensing pump providing a closure for the discharge spout while also functioning as a shutoff valve is disclosed and claimed in pending application Ser. No. 06/565,540; filed Dec. 27, 1983, in the name of Ford et al., titled "PASTRY PRODUCT DISPENSER HAVING COMBINATION ACTUATOR AND OUTLET VALVE", and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
While the mechanism disclosed in said prior application solves the problem of sealing off the spout during idle times, there is nothing in that construction which also provides for locking the actuator of the pump against accidental operating depression.